Fünf Jahre meines Lebens
by Mystral
Summary: Was kann ein einfacher Zauber schon bewirken...? Chibi-Alarm NEU KAPITEL 8&9
1. Kapitel

A/N Kennt ihr diese Chibi-Pics? Ich wurde jedenfalls von den Dingern vollkommen infiziert und inspiriert!  
  
Disc.: Keine Rechte, keine Pflichten. Ich verdiene hiermit weder Geld, noch Ehre oder neue Stiefeletten. Yadda, yadda, yadda!  
  
Los geht's!  
  
Fünf Jahre meines Lebens  
  
Grell schienen die Sonnenstrahlen vorbei an den dicken Samtvorhänge an den Fenstern des Turmes.  
  
Man konnte die kleinen Staubflocken durch die Luft tanzen sehen. Sie drehten herum, wirbelten durcheinander, sanken ab, um gleich darauf wieder aufzusteigen.  
  
Es war als wollten sie nichts anderes tun, als den ganzen Tag mit einander fangen zu spielen.  
  
Das Leben einer Staubflocke war schon verlockend.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er bei der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde mit der Trelawney versuchen, sein Leben nach dem Tod, also seine Wiedergeburt in diese Richtung zu lenken.  
  
Einfach den ganzen Tag auf und ab zu fliegen und wieder auf und ab und...  
  
"Ron!", kreischte es genau in sein Ohr und der rothaarige Junge sah gequält in die Richtung der Störungsquelle.  
  
"Wenn du nicht aufpasst, was du da tust, dann kannst du es auch ebenso gut lassen!", nörgelte das Mädchen zu seiner Linken weiter. Sie saß mit übereinandergekreuzten Beinen neben ihm auf dem Boden und hantierte mit einem Glaskolben, sowie einem Reagenzglas und einem kleinen, schwarzen Kessel herum.  
  
"Ich will es ja lassen, aber du lässt mich ja nicht!", nun war Ron selbst verwirrt und seine Nase krauste sich, während er innerlich den letzten Satz auseinander faltete.  
  
"Leute! Können wir das hier heute noch fertig machen? Bitte?", Harry versuchte es mit einfachen und schlichten Worten, da er wusste wie seine beiden Freunde reagierten, wenn man sie in solchen Situationen mit größeren Bitten konfrontierte.  
  
Die drei hockten am Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums im Griffindorturm und vor ihnen waren einige Bücher und verschiedene Materialien zur Bereitung von Zaubertränken ausgebreitet.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie schon die letzten 4 Stunden hier oben zugebracht, ohne auf ein vernünftiges Ergebnis zu kommen.  
  
Dabei hatten die anderen Schüler es anscheinend in Windeseile fertiggebracht die Hausaufgabe von Professor Snape zu bewältigen, denn außer ihnen, befand sich niemand mehr in diesem Teil des Gebäudes.  
  
Und die Aufgabe gestaltete sich sogar schwieriger, als es sich Hermine vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Wie zum Geier haben, die anderen das hier geschafft? Sogar Neville ist schon fertig und was ist mit uns? Nichts! Ich verstehe das einfach nicht...wir haben doch sogar Hermine!", Ron stand auf und ließ dabei sämtliche Gelenke geräuschvoll knacken.  
  
"Die hatten ja auch die Lösung...Aua!"  
  
Harry hielt sich schmerzvoll die Rippen und blickte fragend zu seiner Muggel - Freundin auf, die ihm vorher einen harten Ellenbogenstoß in die Seite versetzt hatte.  
  
Sie hätte eine klasse Rugbyspielerin in ihrer Welt abgegeben.  
  
Nun funkelte sie ihn böse an.  
  
"Was für eine Lösung? Und wieso höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal davon? Harry, von was redest du eigentlich? Herm?"  
  
Hermine wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht und hüstelte verlegen.  
  
"Ron, ich bitte dich! Wie soll man denn etwas lernen, wenn man vorher schon die Antwort weiß?", das dunkelblonde Mädchen war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Einstellung bei Ron fruchten würde.  
  
"Genau Ron, Hermine hat Recht! Wenn ich den Lösungsbogen schon vor zwei Tagen von deinen Brüdern gekauft hätte, wo bliebe dann dieser herrliche Spaß hier?", ein paar grüne Augen blitzte spöttisch hinter dem Brillengestell hervor und Harry rieb sich noch immer würdevoll und bemitleidenswert die Seite.  
  
"Was? Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Wir hätten uns diesen ganzen Ruckus hier sparen können und einfach die richtige Formel für Professor Snapes Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe kaufen können? Warum sagt man mir denn so was nicht? Ich gehöre zur Familie...da bekomm ich doch 30% Rabatt!", wimmerte Ron jetzt.  
  
Harry schnaufte nur vielsagend und nickte in Hermines Richtung.  
  
"Hör auf, dich wie ein Fünfjähriger aufzuführen Ronald Weasley! Wir sind wenigstens ehrlich, im Gegensatz zu diesen Betrügern. Und schau her, ich bin fertig!", grinsend warf sie das letzte Blättchen hawaiianische Minze in den Topf und machte sich gleichzeitig einige Notizen.  
  
Dann goss sie das Gebräu durch einen Filter in den kleinen Glaskolben. Und hielt ihn triumphierend hoch.  
  
"Voilà! Das hier ist unsere erstklassige Hausaufgabe. Ein Verjüngungszauber. Ich verspreche uns eine Eins...Herminegarantie!", sie strahlte, wie ein ganzes Atomkraftwerk.  
  
"Und du meinst das Zeug funktioniert wirklich?", Harry beäugte den Kolben skeptisch. Das grünliche Gebräu dampfte noch leicht und man konnte kleine Bläschen blubbern sehen.  
  
Das Mädchen nahm den Arm runter und schnupperte noch mal vorsichtig am Glas. "Na ja, normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass ich vollkommen sicher bin. Doch in diesem Fall hat Ron mitgearbeitet, da kann man das nicht so genau bestimmen!", sie zwinkerte Harry zu.  
  
"Ey! Nicht alles, was ich anfasse geht schief!", er blickte hilfesuchend nach unten zu seinen besten Freunden, doch die blickten unfokussiert durch die Gegend. Harry hatte sogar den Nerv, nichtssagend zu pfeifen.  
  
"Fein! Dann beweis ich es euch eben!", damit griff er sich das Glas und stürzte den Trank in einem schnellen Zug seinen Rachen hinunter.  
  
Ein kleiner finaler Rülpser erweckte die anderen beiden aus ihrer schockierten Starre.  
  
Harry sprang auf und riss Ron das Glas aus der Hand, um festzustellen, dass es bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert war.  
  
Hermine war auch aufgesprungen und stierte Ron in die Augen, als dieser keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, zog sie seine Lider weiter auseinander um sich bessere Sicht zu verschaffen.  
  
Ron blieb davon völlig unberührt. Er glotzte einfach ins Nichts. Ab und zu war ein hicksender Laut zu vernehmen, da er jetzt einen Schluckauf hatte.  
  
"Ron? Ron?", Harry schnipste mit den Fingern vor dem Gesicht des Rotschopfs herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Nach einigen Minuten gab er auch das auf.  
  
Hermine hingegen blätterte wie wahnsinnig in einem der Bücher.  
  
"Ich bin müde!"  
  
Mit dieser Feststellung schlurfte Ron zu einem der Sessel, setzte sich nieder und rollte sich augenblicklich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen.  
  
Die beiden anderen Teenager blickten verdutzt zu der Sitzgelegenheit. Niemand sagte etwas.  
  
Es war so still, dass man die fette Dame am Portraitloch hören konnte, wie sie sich mit der Ritterrüstung am Ende des Ganges unterhielt.  
  
"Ob alles okay mit ihm ist?", fragte Hermine leise und kniete sich neben den schlafenden Jungen. Sacht strich sie ihm eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
  
Harry hatte eine Decke aus den großen Wandschrank genommen und breitete sie über Ron aus.  
  
"Na ja, er ist nicht tot, oder? Ich finde das ist schon mal bemerkenswert!".  
  
"Lass den Quatsch, Harry! Wir wissen nicht was der Trank anrichten kann. Ich schätze, dass wir alles richtig gemacht haben, aber ich bin nicht sicher. Er hätte auf keinen Fall alles trinken dürfen. Was hat er sich bloß dabei gedacht??", das Mädchen blätterte wieder durch eines der Bücher.  
  
"Na, das was er meistens denkt! Gar nichts! Sag mal, findest du denn gar nichts?", so locker wie Harry die Sache auch sehen wollte, auch seine Sorge wurde nicht kleiner.  
  
"Nein, nichts! Ich werde in die Bücherei gehen und sehen was ich dort finde. Bleibst du und wartest bis Dornröschen hier erwacht oder kommst du rasch mit? Zu zweit wird es schneller gehen!", sie stand auf und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.  
  
Harry blickte zögerlich von Ron zu Hermine.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich wir können ihn allein lassen? Okay ich komme mit."  
  
***  
  
Als Ron erwachte hatte er genau ein Gefühl. Hunger!  
  
Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Während er sich so umblickte, bemerkte er, dass nichts so aussah, wie es hier im Fuchsbau eigentlich sollte. Wo waren die bunten Tapeten, seine Spielsachen und vor allem, wo war Mommy?  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
Inspiriert von Chibi Ron Bildchen auf  
  
http:// ayne.iespana.es/ayne/sdron.jpg oder  
  
http:// planetmyhill.com/EmeraldSpellbook/Fanart/RonW5.JPG Eure mys 


	2. Kapitel

A/N Ja hallo wieder! Falls es noch nicht aufgefallen ist, um so besser, dann könnt ihr den nächsten Satz komplett ignorieren.  
  
Ich habe die Bücher alle nur ein Mal gelesen und kratze mir die Fakten aus meinen grauen Zellen mühselig hervor. Nicht böse sein, wenn was nicht naturgetreu oder nur Geschichtsneutral ist  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Mit einem tollpatschigen Sprung, landete Ron sanft auf dem dicken, roten Fußboden, der den Aufenthaltsraum der Griffindors bedeckte. Sein Umhang hüllte ihn ein, wie eine Decke und auch die Ärmel waren, eigenartiger Weise, viel zu lang. Er konnte damit keinen vernünftigen Schritt machen ohne auf den Stoff des Kleidungsstück zu treten.  
  
Wo war denn bloß sein eigener Mantel geblieben?  
  
Erneut sah sich Ron in dem unbekannten Zimmer um. Es hingen viele, unterschiedliche Bilder an den Wänden und eigenartige Trophäen waren in Glaskästen verstaut. Allerdings waren die Sachen zu hoch gehängt, als dass er sie sich genauer hätte ansehen können. Sonderlich interessant war das alles ohnehin nicht.  
  
Einige weitere Sessel und zwei Tische standen im Raum, ein golden verzierter Spiegel prangte an einer der Wände und im Kamin glomm noch restliche Asche.  
  
Der Junge tapste vorsichtig, um nicht zu stolpern, zu dem großen Wandspiegel und baute sich erwartungsvoll vor diesem auf.  
  
Er wurde angeblickt von dem normalen Spiegelbild seines fünfjährigen Ichs.  
  
Strubbeliges, rot-oranges Haar, die selbe kleine Stupsnase mit den Sommersprossen und die gleichen großen Kinderaugen, wie immer! Er streckte seinem Spiegelbild kurz die Zunge entgegen und wurde ebenso frech wiedergespiegelt.  
  
Dann betrachtete er den Umhang genauer.  
  
Es war ein Symbol darauf angebildet, das er nur zu gut kannte. Ja, er hatte Charlie und Bill mit genau diesem Zeichen gesehen.  
  
Griffindor!  
  
Er war in Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"Hermine? Hast du was gefunden?", drang Harrys Stimme gedämpft durch einen ganzen Stapel alter Bücher hindurch. "Ich hab nämlich das letzte Kapitel mittlerweile durch und ich muss sagen, dass ich immer noch keine Ahnung habe, was mit Ron wird!", fügte er leicht nervös hinzu.  
  
"Und was kann ich dafür?", schnappte Hermine entnervt zurück. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wer an ihrer Misere eigentlich schuld war. "Warum musste Ron den Trank auch herunterschlucken? Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht weiter!", sie seufzte auf der anderen Seite des Bücherhaufens.  
  
Plötzlich erklangen leise, knitternde Laute.  
  
"Hermine?", Harry war auf die andere Seite des Tisches getreten und betrachtete seine Freundin mit einem unsicheren Blick. Diese hatte ihre Stirn in eines der aufgeschlagenen Papiere gelegt und wälzte nun den Kopf systematisch von rechts nach links. Wie wirkte sehr verzweifelt. Dann stoppte sie abrupt und spähte Harry von unter herauf an.  
  
"Genau! Wir holen uns den Lösungsbogen von Fred und George und überprüfen erst mal unser Ergebnis!", sie stand energisch auf und fing an die Bücher und Schriften zusammen zu packen und weg zu räumen.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte sie nur ungläubig anstarren und rang verzweifelt nach einem klaren Gedanken. Von Ron hätte er so etwas erwartet, aber von Hermine? Nie!  
  
"Hast du sie noch Alle?", brüllte er und wurde dafür mit mehreren verächtlichen Blicken und einem mahnenden »Pscht«, von der Bibliotheksleitung gestraft. Leiser sprach er weiter. "Du denkst jetzt an deine Noten? Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein?"  
  
Hermine wirbelte herum und blickte Harry hart an. "Ich will die Lösung, um zu sehen, ob wir alles richtig gemacht haben, und Ron kein Gift getrunken hat. Hast du vielleicht in der letzten halben Stunde etwas in den Büchern gefunden? Ich nämlich nicht! Wir können dann vielleicht selbst ein Gegenmittel herstellen...und wenn nicht, wissen wir, dass Ron sofort auf die Krankenstation muss.", dann atmete sie erst mal scharf ein und sah endlich ein gewisses Verständnis in Harrys Augen aufglimmen.  
  
"Ah!".  
  
Sie griff mit der einen Hand ihre Tasche, mit der anderen Harrys Ärmel und schleifte beide mit sich fort.  
  
*** Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
Schmeißt mir doch einfach eure Meinung in den Kasten!!! 


	3. Kapitel

A/N So, da hat mich die Geschichtenerzählerin doch glatt ertappt.*upsi* Stört euch bitte nicht an den Rechtschreibfehlern, ich fand die Story einfach zu minimal, um sie an irgend einen Beta zu schicken! Bitte, bitte einfach drüberlesen und ignorieren!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Ron hatte sich mittlerweile selbst geholfen und betrachtete seine Kreation nun stolz im Spiegelglas.  
  
Mit einem gemusterten Schal, der im Zimmer lag, hatte er den Mantel etwas angerafft und um die Hüfte herum so festgebunden, dass man nicht mehr so leicht über den Saum stolpern konnte.  
  
Da mit dem Knotenbinden noch erhebliche Schwierigkeiten verbunden waren, hatte er einfach das eine Ende durch so viele Schlaufen gezwirbelt, wie er bilden konnte und dann fest am anderen Ende gezogen.  
  
Das entsprach einem fantastischen Knoten und schließlich war es nicht wichtig, ob man ihn jemals wieder aufbekam, oder nicht!  
  
Nun war er bereit das Schloss zu erkunden, von dem er schon so viel gehört hatte. Und er würde endlich etwas tun können, noch bevor seine beiden Brüder George und Fred die Chance dazu hatten.  
  
Er konnte nun mal der Erste sein.  
  
Zielsicher stapfte er Richtung Ausgang und stieß vorsichtig das Portrait an. Sofort schwang das Bild zur Seite und Das Portraitloch stand weit offen. Ron war reichlich erstaunt als ihn daraufhin eine Stimme ansprach.  
  
"Was ist nun? Ich habe auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Ich bin noch zum Tee verabredet. Entweder du kommst jetzt raus oder ich verschließe den Durchgang wieder!", zeterte eine ungeduldige Frauenstimme.  
  
Schnell lief das Kind durch die Pforte und das Bild schnappte sofort wieder in die ursprüngliche Position zurück.  
  
Gerade wollte die fette Dame zu einer Strafpredigt ansetzten, als sie den kleinen Jungen entdeckte und sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
  
"Ja, wer bist du denn?", fragte sie mit der Stimme aller Großmütter und Lieblingstanten, die Schokolade und Kekse versprachen.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, ma'am!", brachte er schüchtern und mit ganz kleiner Stimme hervor.  
  
"Nanu? Wir haben zur Zeit vier Weasleys, aber so einen kleinen, hab ich hier noch nie gesehen!", sie blickte hilfesuchend zu den anderen Bildern, doch auch diese schüttelten ahnungslos die gemalten Köpfe. Das Mädchen mit dem Blumenstrauß, aus einem der älteren Bilder schickte Ron einen kleinen Handkuss.  
  
"Wie heißen Sie?", Ron hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und hatte etwas Mühe die Frau so hoch im Bild, richtig zu erkennen.  
  
"Huch? Was war das Kleiner? Du musst lauter sprechen, sonst verstehe ich dich nicht!".  
  
"Ihr Name!? Meine Mommy hat gesagt, dass ich nicht mit Fremden sprechen darf!", fügte er mit lauterer Stimme hinzu.  
  
"Oh, wie süß!", seufzte das Blumenmädchen.  
  
"Sei still Belle! Also Kind, wir sind nur Gemälde, von uns droht dir keine Gefahr.", sie wurde wieder von dem ewig jungen Mädchen unterbrochen,  
  
"Außer vielleicht vom wilden Harvey!",  
  
und sämtliche Bilder fingen an zu kichern.  
  
Ron langweilte sich entsetzlich. Man hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass man Erwachsene nicht unterbricht, aber wie die Frau gesagt hatte, es waren schließlich nur Bilder.  
  
Während sich die Abbilder stritten oder weiterhin lachten, wanderte der kleine Rotschopf weiter in Richtung Treppen.  
  
***  
  
"Seamus, sag mal, hast du einen der Weasleys gesehen?", fragte Hermine atemlos, als sie aus vollem Sprint, nehmen ihrem Mitschüler bremste.  
  
Es war bedeutend schwieriger, einen der Zwillinge zu finden, wenn sie nicht unbedingt gefunden werden wollten.  
  
"Wieso? Ron war doch bei euch und Ginny steht gleich da drüben!", verwirrt blickte er von dem Mädchen zu Harry hinüber, der nun auch keuchend neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen war.  
  
"Fred und George natürlich, du Torfnase!", hechelte die angehende Hexe und stemmte dabei die Hände in ihre stechenden Seiten.  
  
"Aber Hermine! Du willst doch nicht etwa das Lösungsblatt, oder? Denn das wäre pure Faulheit und noch dazu Betrug!", er grinste breit und kaute gespielt lässig auf einem Kaugummi, als er ihr genau die Worte wiedergab, die sie vorher der ganzen Klasse an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
"Bitte Shay, das ist echt wichtig! Sag es uns, oder lass es!", prustete Harry aus. Er war ganz und gar nicht von der Rennerei angetan und konnte locker auf solche dummen Spiele verzichten.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut! Nicht aufregen, sonst kollabiert gleich noch einer von euch!" Zwei hasserfüllte Blicke brachten Seamus rasch zum weitersprechen.  
  
Er sah kurz auf seine Taschenuhr. "Die müssten bald wieder hier sein. Mittlerweile haben die zwei ihren Vorrat an Scherzartikeln aufgefüllt und sicher schon kurz vor dem Schloss. Heute ist Hogsmeade doch wieder mal freigegeben, wusstet ihr, das denn nicht?", er sah nun genau, dass seine beiden Gegenüber es nicht wussten.  
  
Denn die beiden blickten sich fassungslos an und Hermine vergeudete keine Zeit, sich sofort wieder in Bewegung zu setzten und Richtung Schlosstor zu fliehen.  
  
Harry setzte ihr nach und Seamus konnte Wortfetzen hören, von wegen »Du und deine Ehrlichkeit!«, die zu ihm rüber wehten.  
  
***  
  
bald geht's weiter...  
  
Seht mal, ich bin ein hungriger Review-Kasten! Füttert mich! Aaaaaaaa 


	4. Kapitel

A/N  
  
An Geschichtenerzaehlerin: Ja, du hast vollkommen recht, eigentlich sollte er sich an Zeitungen und den ganzen Kram erinnern. Aber wir nehmen einfach mal an, dass durch den Verlust von Körpergröße auch das Hirn etwas gelitten hat?! *LOL*  
  
Und wer weiß, auch einem sprechenden Bild, sollte man schließlich nicht unbedenklich vertrauen. Danke für die Reviews! Sag mal ,bist du als Beta noch zu haben? *lach  
  
Und nun, ich geb's ja zu, etwas kurz aber nichts desto Trotz. Hier ist:  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Als sich die Treppen zu bewegen anfingen, quietschte der kleine Junge in heller Freude auf.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sich die Treppen schon mindestens 15 Mal verändert und es schien den Steinen Spaß zu machen, gerade weil Ron sich dermaßen darüber freute und lachte.  
  
Selbst die Stufen fühlten sich inspiriert und änderten ab und zu ihre Beschaffenheit und ließen das Kind hin und wieder ein Stückchen hinabrutschen, bevor sie ihre glatte Fläche wieder gegen normale Treppenstufen eintauschten.  
  
Das Geländer achtete stets darauf, dass Ron nicht fiel oder sich in irgend einer Art verletzte.  
  
Am Ende der 16ten Fahrt mit dem steinernen Karussell sprang Ron mit einem kleinen finalen Schrei vor den Treppenabsatz und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte weiter geradeaus.  
  
Die Treppe stand still und es war, als könnte man den alten Marmor seufzten hören, denn soviel Vergnügen hatte ihm schon seid ewigen Zeiten niemand mehr bereitet.  
  
Als hätte der Junge es gehört, drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte.  
  
"Danke fön!", lispelte er artig und lief dann den Korridor hinunter.  
  
Alles in allem, war das Gebäude sehr groß und Ron hatte auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin er nun eigentlich gehen sollte.  
  
Doch da entschied sein Magen wieder einmal für ihn und knurrte laut und deutlich.  
  
Und auch seine Nase machte sich selbstständig und bestätigte dem kleinen Jungen, was der große Ron schon lange wusste.  
  
Die Hauselfen bereiten in den Kellergeschossen das Essen zu.  
  
Zielsicher nahm er die nächste Abzweigung und kletterte ungeschickt die Wendelsprossen hinter der großen, unheimlichen Statue einer Chimäre, hinunter.  
  
***  
  
Zwei Gestalten stapften unglücklich durch den tauenden Schnee und grummelten dabei verdrießliche Worte.  
  
Unter der einen Mütze wehte braunes. langes Haar im kalten Wind.  
  
"Hogsmeade! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das vergessen haben.", nörgelte Harry in seinen Schal hinein, den er vor das Gesicht gezogen hatte, um sich etwas wärmer zu halten.  
  
"Jetzt, ist aber mal gut!", Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Weggefährten um und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, oder nicht? Wie oft soll ich das denn noch wiederholen? Soll ich auf den Knien rutschen und um Vergebung flehen?", in ihren Augen glitzerten feuchte Tränen.  
  
"Ja, ich war es, die nicht betrügen wollte. Ich war es, die euch überredet hat. Ich habe Ron dazu gebracht, das Zeug zu trinken und wegen mir wissen wir nicht, was mit ihm wird! Ich, ich, ich! Meine Schuld, okay!?", eine heiße Träne floh aus dem linken Auge und glitt über ihre Wange zum Kinn hinunter.  
  
Von dort tropfte sie lautlos in den Schnee.  
  
"Hey, nicht weinen Hermine! Ich habe auch Schuld, genauso wie Ron selber. Ich weiß, dass ich die ganze Zeit eine Nervensäge war aber jetzt arbeiten wir zusammen, ja?", Harry hob einen Arm, strich mit seinem Handschuh über die Tränenspur in Hermines Gesicht und trocknete sie somit.  
  
Dann umarmte er das zitternde Mädchen für einen Moment.  
  
Als sie sich wieder von einander trennten, lächelten sich beide etwas verlegen an und marschierten dann mit neugewonnenem Mut voran. Bis Harry abrupt stehen blieb und sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn schlug.  
  
Durch den Wollhandschuh wurde der Schlag allerdings erheblich gebremst.  
  
"Mensch, Herm! Wir sind zwei Trottel! Das sind die Weasley-Zwillinge, von denen wir hier reden. Dass wir da nicht gleich dran gedacht haben!", nun drehte er sich um und steuerte wieder das Schloss an.  
  
Hermine stolperte etwas unbeholfen hinterher und versuchte dem Geistesblitz ihres Freundes zu folgen. "Was denn? Wovon redest du Harry?"  
  
Der bebrillte Junge machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe stehen zu bleiben. "Hermine, manchmal bist du echt schwer von Bergriff!", er grinste, als sie ihn spielerisch in die Schulter boxte. Wenigstens hatte sie seine angeschlagene Rippe verschont.  
  
"Na denk doch mal nach! Fred und George werden bestimmt nicht den Haupteingang benutzen, wenn sie sämtliche Geheimgänge kennen, oder?!".  
  
Hermine lächelte gequält.  
  
"Na toll!".  
  
***  
  
so, erneute Pause...doch keine Angst, es geht voran! 


	5. Kapitel

A/N Sorry Leute, irgendwie zickt meine Muse und ich schaff immer nur so mini- Kapitel!  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Die Keller waren nicht besonders schön.  
  
Es war kalt und feucht und muffig.  
  
Überall lauerten dunkle Schatten und Ron konnte von Glück sagen, dass er momentan zu klein war, um die Spinnennetze in den oberen Ecken der Decke zu sehen.  
  
Mittlerweile fragte er sich, ob das alles eine gute Idee gewesen war.  
  
Er fror und durch die Pfützen, die den Boden stellenweise bedeckten, hatte er ganz aufgeweichte Socken und nasse Füße.  
  
Das würde Mom bestimmt nicht gefallen, wenn er nach hause käme, so schmutzig und feucht, wie er jetzt war. Aber er wollte nach Hause und er wollte in den Arm genommen werden.  
  
Allein und verängstigt tat es das, was ihm am hilfreichsten erschien. Er fing leise an zu Schniefen und steigerte sich in mitleiderregendes Schluchzen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er dicht neben sich ein Kratzen und Schaben.  
  
Wehrlos drängte er sich ganz dicht in eine dunkle Ecke und versuchte sich so still wie möglich zu verhalten, doch er konnte sich nur in einen glucksenden Schluckauf retten.  
  
Das Knacken wurde lauter und Ron konnte nun auch etwas, wie gedämpftes Jaulen oder auch Heulen hören.  
  
Er versuchte sich noch weiter in die Nische zu drücken, um dem furchtbaren Monster zu entkommen, das nun jeden Moment aus der Mauer herauszubrechen drohte.  
  
Der Schluckauf hickste noch ein letztes Mal, als sich plötzlich die Wand genau hinter ihm öffnete und den kleinen Jungen zurückstolpern ließ.  
  
Genau in die Arme zweier erschrockener Weasleys.  
  
***  
  
Nach ihrem Kurzen Besuch in dem nahen Dorf war Fred guter Dinge.  
  
"Ich schwöre dir George, das Steckrübenkraut wird wahre Wunder wirken!", er lächelte verschwörerisch zu seinem Bruder herüber, der den Zauberstab leuchtender Weise in der linken Hand hielt.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht so recht aber denkst du, dass Snape es nicht merkt, wenn du dein Grass gegen seins ausgetauscht hast und seine ganzen Versuche auf Rüben hinauslaufen?", George kratzte sich mit der freien Hand am Hinterkopf und versuchte sich das Szenario vorzustellen.  
  
Dann grinste auch er zurück.  
  
"Hast Recht, das wird bestimmt Spitze!", er klatschte seinem Bruder auf die ausgestreckte Hand und beide lachten in reiner Vorfreude ihrer kommenden Streiche.  
  
Sie amüsierten sich immer noch köstlich, als sie am Ende des Tunnels an einer verschlossenen Wand ankamen und Fred mit der leuchtenden Spitze seines Stabs dreimal gegen den dritten Stein unter dem dritten Spinnennetz klopfte.  
  
Die Mauer öffnete sich auf die bekannte magische Art, wie schon in den ganzen Zeiten davor.  
  
Doch dieses Mal rollte etwas durch die Öffnung, genau auf die erschrockenen Zwillinge zu.  
  
Es stieß das Geräusch, einer gequälten Katze aus und George handelte völlig nach Instinkt, als er mit der Einkaufstüte voller Scherzartikel, nach der Kreatur schlug.  
  
Diese purzelte zurück und stieß dann auf der anderen Seite gegen die Steinmauer.  
  
Erschrocken keuchten die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig und blickten einander verwirrt an. Es herrschte gespenstische Stille, die sich keiner zu zerreißen wagte.  
  
Bis das kleine Knäuel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite anfing zu wimmern und immer lauter werdend, zu Weinen begann.  
  
"Was zum -?", Fred leuchtete vorsichtig zu der Geräuschquelle hin, doch ausgestattet mit zwei kleineren Geschwistern, kann man das Heulen eines Kindes problemlos ausmachen.  
  
Das kleine Bündel hatte sich vollkommen in den Mantel verkrochen und man konnte nur einen kleinen Haarschopf ausmachen.  
  
Dieser leuchtete in dem matten Licht verräterisch rot.  
  
"Das kann doch gar nicht-!", auch George war noch immer völlig fassungslos, als er sich zu dem Kind kniete.  
  
Vorsichtig berührte er eine verborgene Schulter und zog den kleinen Körper, der sich in aller Angst völlig versteifte, langsam auf seinen Schoß.  
  
"Hey, alles okay! Wir tun dir nichts. Ganz ruhig!", murmelte er und strich dem Kind sanft über dem Kopf. Und tatsächlich, das Weinen ebbte langsam ab und der kleine Junge entspannte sich zunehmend.  
  
Fred blickte im Gang umher und versicherte sich, dass sie nicht gehört worden waren und auch keine Schwierigkeiten bekamen, dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab etwas heller leuchten.  
  
Die Zwillinge erkannten die kleine Figur auf Anhieb und starrten diese fassungslos an.  
  
In Georges Armen, mittlerweile schlafend, lag Ron. Allerdings war dieser um mindestens 10 Jahre geschrumpft.  
  
***  
  
Fortsetzung folgt in naher Zukunft... 


	6. Kapitel

Kapitel 6  
  
"Mr. Potter und Miss Granger! Ich darf annehmen, dass Sie ihre Aufgabe mittlerweile erfolgreich beendet haben.", durch die donnernde Stimme des Professors, wurden die beiden Studenten bei ihrem, inzwischen achten Versuch gestoppt, den Eingang eines Geheimgangs zu öffnen.  
  
"Ähm! Hallo Professor Snape! Was tun sie denn hier unten?", fragte Harry entsetzt und blickte nervös zu Hermine, die ebenfalls vollkommen panisch war und an ihren Fingernägeln knabberte.  
  
"Ich habe zuerst gefragt, Potter! Und falls es ihr minimales Hirn nicht mehr speichern konnte, nur noch einmal zur Erinnerung. Ich habe 'hier unten' einige meiner Laboratorien und bin ebenfalls autorisiert mich hier aufzuhalten. Was man von ihnen beiden wohl nicht behaupten kann, oder?", er hob eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen und war völlig sicher, keine Antwort zu erhalten.  
  
"Ja. Nein, natürlich nicht...ich- wir...hatten, wollten- äh!", brachte Harry noch hervor, was bedeutend mehr war als Hermines Beitrag, denn sie hatte nun begonnen, verzweifelt auf einer ihrer Haarsträhnen zu kauen.  
  
"Nun gut! Dann waren Sie sicherlich auf dem Weg zu mir, um mir ihre Lösung der Hausaufgabe sofort vorzuführen. Ich freue mich immer über eifrige Griffindors!", dieser letzte Satz tropfte nur so vor Sarkasmus und sogleich wandte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sich um und die beiden Teenager hasteten seinem flatternden Mantel hinterher.  
  
Während des Laufens warfen sie sich gegenseitig, weitere entsetzte Blicke zu und rechneten mit ihrem baldigen Ableben, oder zumindest einem saftigen Punktabzug für ihr Haus.  
  
Je nach dem, was zuerst kam.  
  
***  
  
Kurz nachdem die drei verschwunden waren, öffnete sich der Gang neben der Harpyie und Fred steckte seinen Kopf vorsichtig heraus.  
  
Er war sicher eben noch Stimmen gehört zu haben, doch nun war der Tunnel verwaist.  
  
"Die Luft ist rein, kannst rauskommen!", rief er sich über die Schulter.  
  
Daraufhin trat auch sein Zwilling mit dem schlafenden Ron im Arm nach draußen. Der kleine Junge hatte sich fest an die Brust seines großen Bruders gekuschelt und George konnte schwören, dass sein Hemd leicht angesabbert war.  
  
"Was jetzt?", fragte er hilflos und bewegte das Kind in eine, für ihn, etwas bequemere Position.  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich wird man glauben, dass es unsere Schuld war, du weißt schon, dass wir ihn ärgern wollten und *WUSCH*!", murmelte Fred und streichelte Rons Haar vorsichtig.  
  
"Was heißt denn hier *WUSCH *? Was macht denn *wusch*?", irritiert blickte George von einen Bruder zum nächsten.  
  
"Na *wusch* eben! Jetzt hör auf mit dem Gezeter, du klingst wie Angelina, als ich das Kommentar über ihr Haar gemacht habe!", beide lachten leise.  
  
"Du hättest ihr wirklich nicht sagen sollen, dass sie ihrem Besen von Tag zu Tag immer mehr gleicht!", George schüttelte kritisch den Kopf.  
  
"Das sollte ein Kompliment sein! Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn sie mich nicht versteht!?", Fred grinste schelmisch und stieß seinen Zwilling leicht am Arm an.  
  
"Ich glaube, er wacht auf!".  
  
Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf das Kind, das sich langsam wieder bewegte, dann die Arme ausstreckte und zu einem lauten Gähnen ansetzte.  
  
Die beiden anderen Weasleys sahen sich wissend an. Ron hatte, seid er ein Baby war, immer das selbe Aufwachritual.  
  
Strecken, gähnen, essen!  
  
Jetzt rieb er sich mit zwei kleinen Händen die Augen und blickte nun aus großen Kinderaugen zu seinen Brüdern hinauf.  
  
"Hullo!", murmelte er verschlafen. Er betrachtete die Beiden einen Moment, doch zwei freundliche Gesichter und vertraute rote Haare ließen ihn sofort Vertrauen schöpfen.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er, als sich sein müdes Gehirn an die Regel mit den Fremden erinnerte.  
  
"Hey Schlafmütze! Ich bin Fred und das ist George. Das solltest du aber mittlerweile wissen.", er schmunzelte als sich Ron eine andere Stellung suchte und George dabei etwas unsanft in die Seite kickte.  
  
Dieser grunzte nur dumpf.  
  
"Meine Brüder heißen genau wie ihr! Aber die sind nicht so nett! Die haben mich eine Spinne essen lassen.", sagte der kleine Rotschopf entrüstet.  
  
Die Zwillinge hüstelten verlegen und hofften, dass er ihnen das irgendwann mal verzeihen würde.  
  
Rons Magen knurrte erneut und diesmal noch etwas lauter.  
  
"Oh, da wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir gegen das Ungetüm in deinem Bauch unternehmen können!", sagte George und kitzelte seinen kleinen Bruder, während dieser freudig kicherte.  
  
Fred rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um. Alle drei setzten sie den Weg zu den Hauselfen fort.  
  
***  
  
wie gehabt, geht's demnächst weiter.... 


	7. Kapitel

A/N Yay, ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft! Hier also endlich :

Kapitel 7

Fröhlich auf einem Pfannkuchen kauend, genoss Ron den kostenlosen Ritt auf den Schultern seines Bruders sichtlich.

Während ihres kleinen Stops bei den Hauselfen wurden sie hastig mit etwas Essbarem für Ron abgespeist und aus der Küche gescheucht, damit die Elfen in ihrem fieberhaften Trubel für die Mittagsvorbereitungen fortfahren konnten.

Hin und wieder klopfte der kleinste Weasley mit einer seiner schmalen, fettigen Hände auf Georges Kopf und rief Befehle wie: „Los Pferdchen, vorwärts!". Georges dumpfes und leicht genervtes Grummeln wurde von Freds schadenfrohen Gelächter deutlich übertönt.

„Wenn du das so witzig findest, könntest du ihn ja zur Abwechslung mal durch die Gegend schleppen. Wieso sind wir eigentlich noch nicht da?", fragte der eine Rotschopf und hielt dabei Rons Beine hastig fest, damit dieser nicht vor lauter Begeisterung nach hinten kippte.

Fred drehte sich zu seinen Brüdern um und bedeutete mit einem Finger vor den Lippen, dass sie nun leiser sein mussten.

Dann antwortete er flüsternd: „Wir können nicht so mit ihm, wie er jetzt ist, zurück zum Turm gehen. Er ist zwar auch sonst nicht der Riesigste aber ich denke doch, dass **_diese _**Veränderung auffallen würde!".

Er deutete dann auf einen weiteren Geheimdurchgang.

George schnaufte verächtlich.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dieses Loch in der Mauer nur mit einem Stück Stoff abgedeckt haben, man sollte meinen, dass es eine Einladung in die verbotene Bibliothek ist.".

Damit schob Fred den grauen Wandbehang, der die Mauer imitierte zur Seite und ließ seine beiden Brüder passieren, bevor er selbst hindurchschlüpfte.

°°°

Harry schwitzte. Es liefen geradezu Sturzbäche seine Schläfen hinunter. Was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es im Raum nur einige Grad über Null sein konnte, völlig absurd erschien.

Er sah sich verstohlen in dem kleinen Zimmer um, das vollgestopft war mit Tiegeln, Töpfen, Kesseln, Besen und anderen magischen Utensilien – von **A **wie Algenschleimtropfen bis **Z** Zebrahufmehl.

Hätte nicht der breite Schreibtisch aus blutrotem Kirschbaumholz mitten im Raum gestanden, könnte man meinen, dass es ein Abstellraum für sämtlichen Unrat sei, der sich im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte in Hogwarts angesammelt hatte.

Vor genau diesem Tisch standen nun zwei sehr unglückliche und durchaus nervöse Schüler, die verstohlen durch die Gegend blickten.

Snape seufzte genervt: „Miss Granger! Ich werde meine Frage noch ein weiteres Mal formulieren. Ich erwarte von ihnen eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung, da ich doch zumindest annehmen kann, dass sie ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz besitzen."

Er sah Hermine aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und übersah ihren Ausdruck von Empörung geflissentlich.

Das Mädchen schaute unsicher ihren Freund an doch Harry zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

Der Professor stieß erneut hörbar den Atem und man konnte ihn in der Kälte kondensieren sehen. Gerade als der Mann zu weiteren Maßnahmen greifen wollte, um die Jugendlichen zum Reden zu bringen, schrillte eine Glocke auf.

„Was zum-... Da ist jemand in der Bibliothek!", Snape hatte sich aufgerichtet und war schon zur Tür geeilt, als er herumfuhr und die beiden Schüler anherrschte: „Sie bleiben hier und warten auf mich! Wenn ich zurück komme und dieser Zwischenfall hatte irgendetwas mit ihnen zu tun, werden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben!".

Damit rauschte er auf den Gang hinaus und die Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu.

„Oh man! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir ihn noch hätten hinhalten können!", murmelte Harry, während er sich mit dem Ärmel der Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

Dabei ließ er sich auf einen ausrangierten Lehnstuhl plumpsen und trieb den Staub von Generationen aus dessen Polster.

Hermine nieste und starrte Harry ungläubig an: „Was ist? Wir haben ihn hingehalten? Wer hat denn nur dagestanden und nichts getan als ich von geringschätzigen Blicken durchbohrt wurde?", schniefte das dunkelblonde Mädchen und war dabei sich an der Rückseite des Schreibtisches zuschaffen zu machen.

Schuldbewusst stand Harry auf und umrundete den Pult. „Tut mir leid Herm! Ich war keine große Hilfe und- ...Sag mal spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht durch Snapes' Zeug wühlen?", entsetzt starrte er in die geöffneten Schubfächer.

Hermine schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und sagte genervt: „Harry, du bist mein bester Freund! Aber heute machst du mich vollkommen wahnsinnig! Wir wollen schließlich ein Gegenmittel und ich denke hier ist genau der richtige Platz um danach zu suchen. Also hilfst du mir jetzt endlich oder willst du, dass sich Ron für den Rest seines Lebens in einen Kohlkopf oder so was verwandelt? ...obwohl das wohl keinen großen Unterschied machen würde...!".

Bei dem letzen Satz lächelte sie ihn verschmitzt von unten herauf an. Doch der Junge sah, dass die erneut mit Tränen der Enttäuschung kämpfen musste. Harry klopfte ihr ermutigend auf den Rücken und widmete sich ebenfalls der Suche.

°°°

Es geht weiter...bestimmt!


	8. Kapitel

Ron war vollkommen durcheinander. Eben war er noch von den beiden großen Jungs mit leckerem Essen versorgt und durch die Gegend getragen worden und nun hatten sie ihn einfach unter diesem gruseligen Tisch zurückgelassen.

Nicht nur der Tisch war gruselig. Die dicken, alten Bücher betrachteten ihn aus ihren Regalen herab und hin und wieder knurrte ein Einband der sich versuchte von seinem Platz zu lösen und sich auf den kleinen Jungen zu stürzen.

Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen. In einem Moment spielte der eine Rotschopf noch mit Ron Verstecken, während der andere in einem gigantischen Zauberbuch blätterte und im nächsten Augenblick kreischte eine Alarmglocke los.

Die Zwillinge waren wie gewöhnlich schon eilig zum versteckten Ausgang geeilt, als ihnen ihr kleiner Bruder einfiel, der sich noch immer unter einem der Bibliothekstische verbarg.

„Mist, verdammter. George du musst zurück und ihn holen!", raunte Fred und versuchte seinen Genossen erneut in den Büchersaal zu schieben.

Doch dieser hatte ganz andere Vorstellungen und hielt sich an der Wand fest, während er die ihn stoßenden Hände abwehrte.

„Wieso denn ich? Er ist auch dein Bruder, hol du ihn gefälligst. Ich hab ihn schon die ganze Zeit gehabt. Außerdem weißt du so gut, wie ich, dass es nur eine Frage von Sekunden ist, bis hier irgendwer auftaucht. Und ich habe dieses Jahr schon genug Abmahnungen!", damit stieß er nun seinerseits den anderen Meuterer Richtung Magischem Vorhang.

Doch auch Fred war nicht willig zu gehen. „George, du Pappnase! Ich habe genau so viele Abmahnungen, ich war schließlich immer beteiligt! Aber jemand von uns muss da raus, sonst-", doch weiter kam er nicht.

Schwere Schritte stürmten in die Abteilung der Verbotenen Magie und die Weasleys konnten nur stumm durch den Schleier lauschen.

°°°

„Mr. Filch, sie nehmen die rechte Seite und ich durchsuche diese hier. So kann uns kein Schüler entkommen, der sich hier verbotener Weise aufhält!", brüllte Snape laut genug, um auch jeden Übeltäter in Angst erzittern zu lassen.

Zügig passierte er die Büchergestelle und er spähte in jede finstere Ecke, um auch den gerissensten Täter zu überführen.

Doch alles was sich regte oder rührte waren Pergamente und Manuskripte. Welche potentielle Leser verführen und anlocken wollten, damit jemand in ihnen blätterte.

Rasch näherte sich der Professor der hinteren Wand und blickte blitzschnell um die Ecke. Doch er erblickte nur das hämische Grinsen des Hausmeisters, der ebenfalls erwartet hatte, einen ungehorsamen Schüler zu ertappen.

Simultan sahen sie sich erneut um. „Ich schätze das kleine Biest hat sich schon wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, Professor Snape.", zischte der alte Mann enttäuscht. Gerade als sich Snape dem Magischen Vorhang nähern wollte um diesen zu untersuchen, erklang eine helle Stimme.

„Mieze, Mieze!"

Verdutzt blickten beide Männer sich nach der Katze des Hausmeisters um und sahen nur einen zerzausten Schwanz, der unter einem Tisch herauslugte und nervös von einer Seite auf die andere schlug.

Dann passierte alles gleichzeitig. Mrs. Norris fauchte, die unbekannte Stimme quiekte: „Doofes Kätzchen", Mrs. Norris fauchte erneut, ein Schrei erschallte und die Katze floh in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Dann wimmerte der Tisch.

°°°


	9. Kapitel

Snape blickte der Katze verständnislos nach und bückte sich dann in einer fliegenden Bewegung unter den Tisch.

Genauso schnell kam er dann wieder nach oben geschnellt und blinzelte verwirrt.

Er drehte sich zu dem Hausmeister um und sprach ruhig und gelassen: „Danke Mr. Filch für ihre Bemühungen, doch ihre Dienste werden hier nicht länger gebraucht."

Der ältere Mann glotzte seinen Gegenüber stumpf an und drehte sich dann weg, um seiner Katze zu folgen.

„...verdammte Schüler....nichtsnutzig...Tisch...bekloppt...Rente...", gegrummelte Wortfetzen hallten durch die Bibliothek.

Professor Snape wartete dis die Stimme vertönt war und atmete langsam ein und aus. Dann dröhnte er mit fester Stimme: „ Ich zähle bis drei, du kommst da sofort raus!".

Der Tisch ignorierte ihn.

„Eins-"

Leises Rascheln.

„Zwei-"

Lautes Rascheln unterhalb des Tischplatte.

„Drei-"

Große, angstvolle Augen blickten unter der Tischkante hervor und Ron zog seinen Daumen mit einem geräuschvollen 'Plopp' aus dem Mund und hielt ihn dem dunkelhaarigen Mann hin.

„Das Kätzchen hat mich gebissen!", jammerte er pathetisch.

°°°

Zwei paar Augen spähten durch einen Vorhang und sahen hilflos mit an, wie ihr jüngster Bruder von dem wohl unheimlichsten Exemplar eines Zauberers aus der Bücherei geführt wurde.

George blickte seinen Zwilling verloren an: „Glaubst du, dass er ihm was tut?".

„Was soll er ihm denn schon tun? Soll er ihn mit Fenchelblättern geröstet und mit einer Tomate garniert verspeisen, während er dabei ein Butterbier trinkt?".

Beide sahen sich freudlos an und stahlen sich geräuschlos davon.

°°°

„Hier mein Süßer, dafür dass du so tapfer warst!", Madame Pomfrey beugte sich zu ihrem kleinsten Patienten und drückte ihm die mittlerweile sechste Berty-Botts Bohne in die Hand. Die beiden Kratzer die den Daumen des Jungen schmückten, waren nun von einem heilenden Pflaster verdeckt.

Ron lächelte glücklich und bedankte sich brav. Nachdem die nette Dame ihm versichert hatte, dass er die Süßigkeiten essen durfte ohne seine Mama zu fragen und auch der große, schwarzhaarige Professor keine Einwände hatte, mampfte er fröhlich drauflos.

„Und wer ist dafür verantwortlich? Zwar ist der kleine Schatz durch und durch entzückend, aber ich bezweifele dass er so bleiben kann!", flötete die heilkundige Hexe und kniff den kleinen Jungen in eine seiner Wangen.

Snape rollte die Augen himmelwärts und murmelte abschätzend: „Ich vermute, dass es seine eigene Schuld ist. Der junge Mr. Weasley verfügt nicht gerade über ein besonders hohes Maß an Scharfsinn und-"weitere Erläuterungen wurden durch einen tadelnden Blick seitens der Hexe und einem betroffenen Schniefen, oberhalb der Bettkante, gebremst.

Der Professor räusperte sich unbehaglich: „Nun jedenfalls... haben sie zufällig noch einen Rückwandlungszauber in ihrem Repertoire?". Dabei tätschelte er den roten Haarschopf und wurde mit einem heiteren Quieken belohnt, woraufhin Snape seine Hand ruckartig zurück zog.

„Hm, hm!... ja ich habe noch etwas AbolitioSud. Doch ich fürchte die Menge ist zu gering, um eine sofortige Wirkung zu haben. Es kann einige Stunden, vielleicht aber sogar Tage dauern. Das lässt sich nicht so genau bestimmen!", fragend schaute sie den Professor an, der mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und verdunkelter Miene vor sich hinstarrte.

„Dann tun Sie was sein muss, ich kümmere mich um alles Weitere!"

°°°

A/N

So, jetzt brauch ich Unterstützung von euch! Soll der kleine Ron noch andere Leute in Hogwarts treffen und sie mit seiner Anwesenheit beglücken? Oder wollt ihr den großen Ron wieder- damit er endlich jemanden für seinen Zustand verantwortlich machen kann? Schreibt mir einfach ein Review und ich sah was sich machen lässt! MYS


End file.
